


Why are you looking at me with sad eyes?

by 2captains



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged Up, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chaptered, M/M, One-Sided Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, One-Sided Wen Junhui | Jun/Xu Minghao | The8, Will add more tags as I go, watch me make one-sided meanie & one-sided junhao a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2captains/pseuds/2captains
Summary: Wonwoo and Junhui are stuck in this endless cycle of beer, chips, and broken hearts.





	Why are you looking at me with sad eyes?

**Author's Note:**

> my first chaptered fic oml, i'm pretty sure this won't be THAT long though so don't worry. i recently got rid of my writer's block, yay for me!! i felt like my writing style has rusted but let's see. wonhui isn't the end game here. keep that in mind. :))
> 
> title from soyou's i miss you !!! not proofread.

Wonwoo was in the fifth grade when he started trusting people less. He knows how deceiving other people may be, knows how bad it’ll hurt in the end if you become careless. Of course, after seeing his mother cheat on his dad with his uncle, who wouldn’t? The memory still haunts him, he could still remember the day he found out.

 

The day he was released from school an hour early due to a teachers’ meeting. The day he happily ran home, tugging his trolley and his lunch box conveniently strapped to the back of it. The day he immediately dropped his trolley in the middle of the hall, seeing his mom straddling on top of his favourite uncle doing things a 10-year old shouldn’t see. It was also the day Wonwoo and his mom talked about it, the day he promised he won’t tell a soul. The exact same day he realized that trusting people can only bring pain. He wasn’t good in keeping secrets, but he tried; he tried for his mom. Sometimes he wants to reward himself for keeping the said secret for more than 8 years, because until now his dad doesn’t know, and Wonwoo doesn’t know if he could even trust himself either. He tends to bury the thought.

 

So when a certain Wen Junhui enters the door with a case full of beer in hand and chips in the other, he wondered why he let a guy he barely even knew barge in like he owns the place.

 

“You up for some beer? Minghao’s out for the night,” Junhui places the beer on the floor as he throws the chips on the couch. “and I couldn’t really stand Soonyoung’s constant grieving over his stone cold boyfriend.”

 

Wonwoo snorts, “It’s his fault for trying to kiss Jihoon,” He tries to reach for the bag of chips currently lying a bit far from what his arms can stretch. Wonwoo grunts as he stands up a bit, succeeding on obtaining the chips. He was sitting comfortably on the living room floor, watching Spongebob Squarepants. He doesn’t actually know why a college student like him is wasting his Friday night when he should be out having fun with his friends. Clearly life has its own plans. “He should’ve known he wasn’t ready for that kind of action yet.”

 

“Oh please,” Junhui jumps towards the couch, a bottle of beer in hand, and plops down. He hits Wonwoo’s head when he spreads his legs. The younger mumbled a complaint, but he ignored it. “They’ve been dating for about a month now, they should’ve taken the next step.” He grabs the remote and changes the channel even before Wonwoo could even try to stop him.

 

“Jesus, let me watch in peace. You’ve already taken the couch,” Wonwoo yelled in annoyance, yet Junhui raised out a hand. “I’m older than you, I have the right.”

 

“Yeah,” Wonwoo mumbled to himself once again, “The right to get the fuck out of my apartment.” He stood up and walked towards the kitchen table, noticing how the beers are still in the case and not inside the fridge, he let out a frustrated huff.

 

“What?”

 

Wonwoo heard the TV’s sound weaken, a sign that other must’ve lessened the volume. “Nothing,” He pulled out a bottle and put the rest in the cooler instead. “Cut Jihoon some slack, he’s only been gay for like..”

 

“Ever since he met Soonyoung,” Junhui blurted out with a hint of tipsiness in his words after he sighs in satisfaction (probably from drinking the beer, Wonwoo thinks to himself). “I know. He told me.”

 

“See?” Wonwoo closes the cooler and drags a seat to the living room. He knows the older will pass out anytime soon so the couch isn’t a good place to sit on.

 

A few months ago, him and the others once held a party at his and Mingyu’s apartment. Their place wasn’t big, but it can take in 13 growing men and a semi-wild party. It was Seungcheol’s birthday and he insisted on throwing a party at their place. Why their apartment? They’ll never know, but they couldn’t turn down the birthday boy’s wish. Thus, the night ended with confessions, a few broken bones, and some of his friends knocked down on the floor. Wonwoo was a bit sober that night compared to the others, so he saw who easily got drunk and who can drink a whole case without any problem. Junhui got drunk after his second cup, so Wonwoo already knew where to categorize him as.

 

Wonwoo sat down and drank a reasonably amount before he spoke again. “Honestly, why are you even drinking? Did something happen?”

 

He expected the older to ignore his question just like how he did every single time they had a drinking session together, but this time he heard Junhui clear his throat after drinking half of the bottle. Wonwoo thought that maybe tonight, Junhui was a little too drunk to care.

 

“They’re out again, doing God knows what,“ Junhui moved a bit to lay down on his back. Hot tears were forming once again. He promised himself he wouldn’t cry tonight, but promises were meant to be broken right? “Probably fucking.” He lets out a chuckle, a bit too forcefully for Wonwoo’s liking.

 

“That won’t happen,” Wonwoo smirked. “They loathe each other.”

 

Junhui frowns and stared at the light on the ceiling. “They don’t, and it won’t be long until they realize that.”

 

The younger leaned his body backwards, exerting his weight on the chair. “I guess the phrase ‘the more you hate, the more you love’ really does apply to their situation,” Wonwoo drank another gulp. “Though I doubt that they’re fucking. They haven’t even confessed to each other, let alone have sex,” He smiled and raised his beer. “We should be happy that they don’t even know they like one another.”

 

Wonwoo could hear the older boy’s sigh, “Sulking won’t help you get over him, y’know.”

 

“Then what do you think I should do?” To his surprise, Junhui suddenly stood up and faced him. Wonwoo mentally noted how the other’s eyes were full of tears that were already threatening to fall and how he was already shaking. He also held onto the bottle a little too tight that Wonwoo can already see the faint red spreading onto his palm.  It was too painful to watch so he turned his attention to the coffee table in front of him instead, where a picture of him and Mingyu laid. The show he was watching, long forgotten.

 

Nights like this weren’t new to the two of them. Beers in both hands, unsaid feelings, and occasionally, the TV blasting out necessary noises to keep them both from losing their grip on reality. Wonwoo would never have imagined him in a situation like this. Getting drunk with his neighbour until they won’t remember anything the following day. If he was told that in a few months, he’ll finally get to share the feelings he so carefully hid from his roommate and everyone who knew him, he wouldn’t believe in a single word. He isn’t the type to be talkative when it comes to his thoughts. It even took Mingyu almost a year to get in touch with Wonwoo’s comfort zone, so acting mushy with his neighbour for three months was a complete surprise even to him.

 

How they immediately became close, he doesn’t know either. Maybe it was the fact that they were both born in the same year, or the fact that they are both already in their last year in college. Though, it may also be the fact that they fell in love with their best friends because what were the odds of that?

 

Wonwoo let out a shaky breath and speaks, “I don’t know either.” He brought his beer to his mouth and drank it until the last drop. Tonight was a shittier night than he expected it to be, Wonwoo thinks that he should reward himself with another bottle of beer for coping with it.

 

He stands up to the sound of Junhui losing it and Wonwoo tries not to react.  Sometimes he spaces out too much he forgets he’s with people, a really bad habit if you’re in a situation like this. The dancer’s screams pulled him back to reality. Loud sobs could be heard even from the far corner of the kitchen where the fridge and cooler were located. Wonwoo wouldn’t admit it, but it made his heart hurt even more.

 

He was never the best candidate when it came to comforting people. He remembers his early high school days when a girl confessed to him, he didn’t actually realized that the girl would cry after hearing from the boy he likes that he was gay. Wonwoo never really learned how to comfort a crying person. How could he know? It wasn’t in their textbooks and the teachers never really taught it to their students; on how to be a less shitty person, that is.

 

He had to go back with yet two beers in both of his hands, to see yet another person who also held onto a broken heart. He saw how the older boy pulled his knees to his chest and let out a few muffled hiccups. Wonwoo sat down again, but this time beside Junhui. He held out one of the beers he was holding in front of the older boy’s face.

 

When Wonwoo first learned that Junhui majored in dancing and minored in acting, he then concluded how easy the dancer can hide his emotions, regarding how the boy boasted how he aced all his acting classes. Yet seeing him right now, with traces of fallen teardrops evident on his chin and his body continuing to shake, he knew that he was clearly wrong.

 

He damped the older boy’s forehead by bumping it with the beer’s wet exterior. Just like how he planned, it got Junhui’s attention, making him slowly look at Wonwoo. “Stop crying,” He insisted. “It’s not worth it.”

 

Junhui held his breath, “You know that’s not true,” He averted his gaze and took the beer Wonwoo was holding in front of his face. “ _They’re_ worth it.. right?” He looked at the younger’s eyes and stared at him, searching for some kind of confirmation, a sign that he agrees.

 

To Junhui’s dismay, Wonwoo closed his eyes.


End file.
